Fire on the Mountain
by Emillia Gryphon
Summary: Battle of Waterloo, Temeraire fights Lien for the last time but it doesn't end the way everyone expected. Temeraire/Iskierka Granby/Little implied. Character Death. Image on the cover is from deviant art. All rights of the cover go to the artist not me!


It was windy during the battle of Waterloo; Temeraire struggled to keep himself up; his wings trembling. Somewhere through the clouds of smoke and fire, Laurence called his name.

"Laurence," Temeraire roared, trying desperately to reply. There was no answer. Lien shrieked, exploding through the clouds in a fury of smoke, fangs open and wings fanned out. Temeraire swooped, pinning his wings to his side as he dived to dodge, momentarily forgetting the presence of his captain on his back. "Laurence," he heaved, "Laurence are you alright?"

"Yes my dear, just take it slow. There is no need to fight her now; we must get back to the ranks!" The screams of dying men and dragons filled the celestial's ears; he could scarcely hear Laurence's words. Another roar from Lien called his attention; she was diving for him, her breast gathering for the divine wind. Though high they were, the altitude was not enough. If she were to unleash the wind's power it would overturn nearly half of what remained of the royal fleet. There was only one way Temeraire realized.

"Laurence, hold on!" He roared and aimed for her, his wings beating strong with adrenaline as cannons shot underneath them. It happened in the blink of an eye. Temeraire's jaws closed around Lien's throat, she shrieked and scratched at him but he kept on, furiously holding her down and twisting her neck. A sharp pain in his chest and his fangs tore away from her scales. Laurence screamed and Temeraire twisted his head around to see his captain, but he was not hurt. Lien had taken advantage of the distraction and lunged again, this time she hit her mark. Temeraire roared in agony as the fellow celestial tore at his shoulder and pulled him down, her tail whipping around and slicing through his delicate wings. Temeraire roared frantically trying to heave her off, it was no use. She tore at muscle and bone, dark blood flung everywhere. Smoke clouded his eyes and words were lost to his ears.

"Laurence…" Temeraire cried, he could not feel his captain upon his back yet did not see him falling either. In a haze of blood, scales and clouds a stream of fire rickashay past his head and hit Lien's side. The albino dragon reeled back, releasing Temeraire at once. He shook his head, blood poured from his sides and his shoulder. His wings were growing weary but try as he did with all his might, his chest seemed unable to hold breath for strength. Somewhere, Laurence was shouting something but Temeraire could not hear. Suddenly fire ripped past him again and he threw himself backward as Lien too, jumped away momentarily startled.

"Leave him you worm!" It was Iskierka, she roared in excitement and sent loose another torrent of flame, this time missing Lien. The albino dragon hissed and turned, a grin playing on her bloody face. Her mind was far from thoughts of nobility. Instead she threw herself at Iskierka, who snorted and expertly evaded. Through hazy eyes clouded by smoke, Temeraire could see Granby on her back smiling triumphantly and just as excited as his dragon.

"You get him down Laurence, we can hold her off!" He felt Laurence gently guide him,

"Land Temeraire, you must."

"Laurence...please, I can…" His wings beat slower, losing altitude exhaustion drained him. Laurence's loving voice interrupted.

"I know you can my dear, but you must rest. Please for my sake…" Temeraire lost the will to argue and landed shaking on a beach a few lengths from the battle though they could still see the mess of ships and infantrymen. Laurence jumped down, scrambling to his dragon's side. Temeraire himself could see what shape Laurence was in; he was bloodied down his face, his uniform was all but shredded and his right leg was limping.

"Laurence," he tried desperately but Laurence was shouting orders, calling for water and a surgeon. "Laurence, I'm alright pray see to your own wounds." But Temeraire could not argue further, an explosion of cannons set the dragon's ears on fire and as though by the force of the explosion itself he collapsed. Laurence was at his head in a moment, stroking him tenderly and opened his mouth to speak but a terrible roar cut him off. Both dragon and aviator lifted their tired gazes to the dark sky. Iskierka had managed to maul at Lien some more and had pulled away from her. Both of the dueling dragons now bore wounds, though Lien's were worse. Iskierka had blood coming from a wound in her left flank but the albino celestial was growing tired. The two of them danced, teasing one another and then lashing like circling vipers. Laurence could see nothing and Temeraire barely had the strength to lift his head. He let Keynes seal his wounds with fire though it burned him, he only hissed lowly. Laurence put a reassuring hand on Temeraire's cheek as Iskierka and Lien fought each other. Dragon blood fell like rain, though from which party they could not tell. Other dragons, both French and English instinctually steered clear. The two of them spat at each other, Iskierka had lunged at Lien and had been attacking her from above as though making to drive her into the ground but the celestial rolled over and threw Iskierka off, clawing at her belly. The two retracted and faced each other again. Lien hovered while the Kazilik flew if fast circles. It happened so suddenly neither Temeraire nor Laurence could fathom it after it had already taken place.

Lien gathered herself for the divine wind in a final attempt to kill,

"No…" Temeraire whispered and tried to lift his head to call out and warn Iskierka.

"Shh my dear," Laurence tried to press his calm demeanor for Temeraire's sake. He softly caressed the dragon's neck as much to calm his own anxiety, for there were no way Iskierka could survive the impact. The air vibrated as Lien unleashed her wind; Iskierka snarled and at the same moment miraculously, breathed a river of fire. Wind and flame collided so fast and with such force Laurence had to turn away. Dragons in the sky whimpered and flew clear; Laurence shielded his eyes with his arm but managed to see what happened. The direction of Lien's divine wind was stronger than that of Iskierka's flame. In a single movement the fire breathing dragon doubled back on herself twisting unnaturally as the flames blew directly into her. She had turned in an instant shielding Granby and the rest of her crew with her body and spikes which were immune to the flames that consumed them. She paid the price for it however, her wings now faced the fire and they were not so fortunate. Iskierka wailed in agony as the flames burned her wings, blood fell from the sky and she convulsed involuntarily thrashing, hitting Lien across the face with her spiked tail. The celestial let out her own howl of pain and dropped several feet in the air after which she hovered for a second and dragged herself away in retreat. Temeraire did not even get the chance to think of calling her coward. Iskieka was falling fast her wings feebly trying to push her up. They were useless; the membranes which gathered air had been burned off entirely. As she fell, she kept her form coiled tight around her crew. In the last moment she unraveled herself, swiveling her head in Laurence and Temeraire's direction screaming out a single command.

"Temeraire get them!" The wounded dragon did not hear Laurence protest, in a second of dynamic timing and acrobatics the celestial bounded upwards, leaping in the air and towards Iskierka who continued to try and fly to no success. Temeraire flew awkwardly as Granby's crew jumped and landed on his back, all but three who had held on too quickly and plummeted into the ocean, Iskierka tumbled after them. Temeraire half landed, half crashed onto the beach once more, heaving for breath. Laurence cursed and ran to him.

"Temeraire, what did you…" His words were cut off by the sound of a strangled broken voice.

"Iskierka! Hold on, Keynes, Keynes get over here!" Iskierka had crashed her head, neck and upper body landed at an unnatural angle upon the sand, the rest of her in the sea which was filling with dark blood. Her wings were a ruin tangled, bent and broken. Granby untangled himself from her coils. He too, was wounded but no burns scared him thanks to his dragons shield. She did not answer, her eyes barely opened. Granby frantically called out orders. Laurence ran to him,

"John is there anything I can do?" All or any source of formality was gone in the frenzy. Granby, said in huffy breaths:

"Water and bandages, quickly." Temeraire stepped closer as he dare, Iskierka moved but only slight.

"Where's Lien…we must finish her off." Her voice was thin. Temeraire looked at her, his chest tight. Granby went to her head falling to his knees, ignoring his own share of wounds and stroked her lovingly.

"We will indeed, but you must heal first. There will be other chances." Temeraire said to her, his lack of empathy surprising him. Iskieka tried to reply but only shook, eventually managing:

"No, that is not good enough. We must go after her at once. Only I am so tired, might I rest for a little while and then go after her Granby? I am so tired but I shan't need long." Keynes had arrived and inspected her quickly though there was not much need to do so. He only put an arm on Granby's shoulder and shook his head. Temeriare saw this gesture, he knew what it meant. Something inside him broke.

"We must go after her," Iskieka repeated, "My wings feel awfully sore, I do not think I can fly without a rest first. But you are well Granby? Lien did not hurt you did she? I will tear her apart! She will be sorry she ever wanted to hurt us." Her voice trailed off and she coughed some. Granby only nodded, his face reddening by the minute. Laurence arrived, carrying water but Temeraire stopped him, laying his tail between the two men and whispered to Laurence, though it was not much of a whisper:

"Keynes says there is nothing to be done for her Laurence." Laurence looked at Granby, who only had eyes for his dying dragon. Iskierka continued to twitch and to assure him that she was fine and just needed a bit of rest.

"Yes love, you rest. That's right. I'm right here." His voice shook his bent his head to her brow. Iskierka twitched some more then surprisingly turned to Temeraire.

"I am going to sleep now, you watch over my Granby and see he becomes the richest captain there ever is. You are to make sure no harm befalls him." His chest tightened and he found it suddenly very painful to look at her. Not a pain of the flesh, but a deeper more resonating pain.

"I will Iskierka, you have my word." Then he asked, "Why did you distract Lien? It was my battle to fight." Iskierka smiled, blood ran between her fangs. Granby let out a gasp, shuddering as he held her.

"You gave me something very special once Temeraire. I thought I should return the favor. Besides, it is not my fault you are such poor a fighter that you cannot do your own battles without getting killed. If you had gotten killed then Laurence would have gotten killed and if Laurence had gotten killed then my Granby would have been very upset and I could not have that so do not flatter yourself." Her tone was meant to be cutting but it only made Temeraire feel heavy inside as though a strange weight were pressed upon him.

"I will look after Granby, I promise." She nodded and then turned to her captain. Laurence's hand stroked Temeraire's side and all was still. Iskierka's voice grew softer and more pained as she continued to bleed. Granby grew more desperate, they spoke together in hushed tones until Iskierka spoke no more. She fell asleep in her captain's lap, her chest raising, falling raising and falling and-rose no more. Granby was silent, he bent his head to her brow once more and his fist knotted where he held her in his lap. Short gasping breaths were heard from him as his shoulders trembled. Temeraire did not understand at first, his own mind too tired but when it hit him, it hit harder than any bullet or cannon. He threw back his head and keened a loud, deep drawn out sound that made a tear spark in Laurence's own eye. His grief was matched only by Granby who continued to cry quietly, bowed to Iskierka's still face. Her eyes were closed and apart from the rest of her body, she looked still and happy; she was the only one. They stayed like that for a long time until night came and victory was called and Temeraire could not muster the strength to summon another keening pitch. Granby eventually stood up with difficulty; Laurence supported him and looked to Temeraire.

"My dear, if you can manage." He gestured to Iskierka's body and Temeraire nodded, gently lifting her up. Her weight was a great deal upon him.

They put her in the ground a few evenings later with the other dragons who had met their end. Granby had been at the bottle some nights before it and barely stood as they covered her with dirt, Little and Laurence on either side of him. Eventually the aviators retreated into their own shelters and only the three captains and Temeraire remained. As he made to slip away, Laurence caught him.

"Where are you going?" Temeraire answered slowly,

"I need to see to something. I will be in the baths." Without further explanation he left and Laurence let him, turning to help Little carry Granby to his bed. The captain without a dragon screamed, crying out for Iskierka who could no longer hear him.

"I promised her!" He shouted as they dragged him up the stairs: "I promised her I would be there when she woke up!"

"She isn't going to wake up!" Little snarled, throwing Granby into the stone wall of his small room and pinning him there. The aviator's eyes grew wide and his head lolled onto Little's shoulder. "Leave this to me Laurence, he's in a bad state when he's drunk this much. Can't blame him though, he'll be fine just leave him to me." Laurence nodded, understanding and bowed leaving to find Temeraire.

"Are you alright my dear?" Laurence asked, he was exhausted himself; most of his wounds had healed but his leg had been broken and he walked with a wooden cane at the moment.

Temeraire nodded, he was curled up around something as he sat in the large bathrooms, steam perspiring on his black hide. Laurence stepped around, making out what Temeraire was holding in his claws. It was an egg. A black egg, though not quite as pitch black as his own egg had been.

"Laurence, I do not understand. Perhaps you can tell me why…" the dragon spoke slowly as if trying to find the right words.

"Why what?" He prompted after several minutes, climbing over Temeraire's large tail and leaning against the dragons forearm to get a better look at the egg.

"Why it is I feel this way. Mei and I had our relations in China, and there was that time during the plague that I was made to produce eggs but…" Laurence sweated. He did not know if this was as a result of the hot baths or of the subject that was slowing being brought up.

"But you see, Iskierka is different from Mei and those other dragons for she is the only one I have managed to have an egg with. Is it different when you have an egg with someone? Do you feel especially attached to that person? You see, Iskierka and I, after the first time, after it worked well we came had a certain understanding." Laurence was slowly starting to comprehend, grief seized him.

"We had this understanding that well, it hasn't worked making eggs with anyone else and Iskierka was perfectly possessive and jealous, not that I came to mind so much. So we thought perhaps we would only agree to make eggs with each other and not go to the breeding grounds. You see, she admitted to being very fond of me and one cannot help enjoying being desired. I found that perhaps I enjoyed her too. I don't know if that is why Laurence but well, humans only have eggs with one person is that right? And when they agree to only have eggs with each other they are called something else right?"

"Yes, they are called husband and wife." He said tiredly stroking the dragon's neck. Temeraire spoke slowly,

"So then, if that is what it is called then…does that make Iskierka and I husband and wife?"

"Yes my dear I suppose that it does." Icy sadness held Laurence tight, how he wished he could explain such things easier.

"Laurence, does then a husband feel very awful if his wife…well, you know? Is it different from other mates he has made eggs with?"

"Oh yes, very different." The black dragon nodded and closed his eyes for a long time, making sad noises in his throat. They were so grief filled with sadness and confusion that Laurence tried to speak in order to end it, as much for his sake as for Temeraire's.

"Is that your egg then, you and Iskierka's?" Temeraire smiled, his sapphire eyes lighting up.

"Yes! It is, is it not splendid? I think the hatchling will be quite intelligent and dangerous, just what England needs don't you think?" His excitement was reassuring, yet sadness lingered in his voice, sadness Laurence knew he could never make content.

"My dear heart that is the most beautiful egg, aside from yours that I have ever seen in my entire life. Iskeirka would be very proud and very happy that you are taking such good care of it." Temeraire smiled and was silent for a long time.

"Yes, I think she would be. I promised her that I would make sure it wouldn't go to someone like Rankin. I promised her I would see that it was safe and that it knew how to breathe fire and the divine wind, both." Laurence mused,

"That is quite a pair." Temeraie sighed heavily and bent his head down to the egg. He said a bittersweet voice so true it nearly made Laurence tremble:

"Yes. We were. But you are the only partner I should ever truly need or want or love. That is not to say that I did not need or want or love Iskierka but you are my captain Laurence." Then he said after sometime, " It is the females who look after the hatchlings. I should be quite puzzled as what to do once it comes out of the shell. I would not want to let Iskierka, my wife," he said this strangely with a mix of pride sorrow and confusion, "down. Do you think you could help me?" Laurence laughed and nodded, stroking Temeraire's scales with love and gratitude.

"My dear, nothing would make me happier. Let us show the egg to Granby if it is alright with you. He needs some joy." Temeraire nodded and stood up, begging Laurence to carry the egg in warm cloth to where Granby lay with Little.


End file.
